


Prompt Response: HinaSaku

by ohtheregoesmygrades



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, No Beta - No Time; Gotta Save all my Tumblr drabbles, Prompt Response, Trigger: Nosebleeds, b/c i suppose that could be triggering given the context of the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtheregoesmygrades/pseuds/ohtheregoesmygrades
Summary: Response to Anon's Prompt: "if you're still accepting prompts: "I know you said it's just a regular nosebleed, but it's 2am and the dorm bathrooms look like some college co-ed massacre's being filmed here, so keep talking weirdo, i've already called for an ambulance"





	Prompt Response: HinaSaku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, insert my usual disclaimer because I still own nothing
> 
> Yeah this is gonna be messy. No beta. no editing. Probably missed some tags, but I'm trying to save all my crap from tumblr so let's rock

Sakura had a terribly complicated relationship with her job. It’s not that she disliked her job necessarily, but she sort of sometimes hated it with a burning passion. A burning passion that tended to increase as the quality of her coffee decreased. Tonight, her coffee was disgusting, ineffective, and  _cold._   

_Ugh, stupid  cheap college cafeterias._

She was stuck in that terrible, reoccurring period of her life when she was too far away from her last paycheck and too close to her next paycheck.She eyed the paper cup in her hand with disgust before deciding to just chuck it into the waste bin next to her desk. At five minutes to 2am, it was time to begin the next round of patrols. Stretching as she stood, Sakura rolled her shoulders and tried to work the stiffness out of her body. She had been bent over one of her more difficult textbooks for a solid forty-five minutes now.

Working the night shift for dorm security was surprisingly beneficial for her studies. She only had three responsibilities: assist the occasional student who had locked themselves out, report strange activity/objects to the police, and do hourly patrols of the floors and communal bathrooms. Whenever she had down time, she “manned” the front desk and was free to study– she had a lot of down time. 

She was stationed at the singles dorm where most of the inhabitants were upperclassman who knew better then to lose their keys and went to bed early because of internships. For an overworked med student like Sakura, this job was paradise…well,  _almost_  paradise. She really felt like she’d kill for a nap some days. Shuffling along, she grumpily attempted to get the over-sized “SECURITY” jacket to rest on her shoulders without swallowing her whole. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed her flashlight and began her rounds. 

* * *

Starring at the timid woman in disbelief, Sakura just dumbly nodded along as she took in the bloody massacre that was painted all around her. 

_How does one person bleed so much? Wait, no-I’m a med student, I know how. But how did she get it all the way onto the ceiling?_

As the woman continued her apologetic tirade, she fussed out something about “I’ll clean it all up, I’m so sorry!” and began frantically grabbing paper towels and wiping at the counters. Her cleaning attempts weren’t very effective; instead of little bloody droplets everywhere, there were now large streaks of blood in their place. In an odd way, it actually made things look worse. 

_She’s mumbling and talking so fast now I can’t even make sense of it anymore. Maybe she’s having a mental breakdown? I so need to call an ambulance,_ Sakura decided as she took advantage of the woman’s distraction to discretely call for an ambulance. 

When she was done speaking with the emergency responders, Sakura found that the woman had finally realized that her cleaning attempts had been in vain and she was now on her knees with her face hidden in her hands in obvious embarrassment.  Feeling some pity for her, Sakura knelt down and reached out a reassuring hand.

Before Sakura could say anything, the woman startled at the touch and her face grew alarming red for someone who had lost so much blood. Sakura noted that the nose was still dripping as the woman began to half apologize and half sob all over again. Sakura did her best to just nod along at the incoherent ramble. 

_I know you said it’s just a regular nosebleed, but it’s 2 a.m. and the bathroom looks like some co-ed massacre’s being filmed here, so just keep talking weirdo, I've already called for an ambulance so it won’t be long now anyway._

Grabbing a few paper towels, Sakura handed them to the woman.

“Slow down and stop apologizing. Wipe up your face, okay? My name is Sakura, I’m with building security. Can you tell me your name?” 

“Yes, sor-um. I-I am Hinata Hyuga,” came the shy whisper. As the woman cleaned off the last of her face, she looked up at Sakura with bright, wet eyes from under a blanket of soft, dark lashes. Realizing that she was in the company of a  _cute_  weirdo, Sakura saddled up next to her on the floor. Who knew how soon the ambulance would get here, Sakura had to move fast if she was going to get this cutie’s number. 


End file.
